Narucraft
by IronPhoenix
Summary: My name is Naruto, but that's all I know. I'm alone, I'm unarmed, but I will survive no matter what. First NarutoxMinecraft crossover. R
1. Day 1

Narucraft

Salutations! By posting this I create the first ever Naruto/Minecraft crossover! Woopde-dingle-doo right? Anyways, I'd thought I'd be the first since no one else has any. Be warned, most of the setting has to do with Minecraft instead of Naruto, so if you have no idea what Minecraft is look it up, or better yet buy it. Chapters will take place in the first person, varying between characters and their reactions to certain situations at certain times.

**DISCLAMER:** If I owned any of this it wouldn't be a _fan_ fiction would it? See the logic?

* * *

Naruto

Day 1-Dawn

I awake, that's the first thing. My eyes groggily open as radiance washes over my face, prompting me to rub the residue from my eyes and sit up, in a lazy position I might add. As my consciousness comes to, I realize something: I have a consciousness, I have thought, I exist. But then what am I? Where am I, and for that matter _who_ am I? Why am I here? Why am I or anything else in existence?

Oddly, I feel that these are not questions that I under normal circumstances would ask, even though I have no concept of what normal is. It is strange and ironic that I would ask such a simple yet profound question: "why?" It's both relevant to my current situation and ones continuing existence, but rather than philosophize its probably better just to get my shit together.

I try to recall any information from anything prior to this moment, but found nothing except one word; Naruto, I assume that is my name, no other word in my vocabulary seemed to fit. I stand up and survey myself, finding two arms, two legs, an abdomen, a chest, and familiar facial features which I felt for with my hands, and all across my body was a covering that seemed to be a type of athletic clothing, perhaps even military.

Every part of my physiology seemed to be accounted for, though I know not why I know what I'm supposed to look like, so I studied the clothing on me. There seemed to be pockets and pouches in various places, though none contained any item or tool, effectively leaving me armed literally with little more than the clothes on my back.

I now decide to survey my surroundings, and am truly astonished by what I behold. Now I may not remember anything prior to waking up, but I do know that terrain wasn't supposed to look like this. Before me was a hill, not round but an unconvincing illusion of an incline that was more akin to steps on stairs, for every bit of it was made of blocks. Yes blocks, the world was without a doubt three-dimensional, but it severely lacked…definition and texture, the blocks themselves each one foot on every one of their dimensions, not one of them measuring any different from another.

I look behind me and there is a lone object on a cliff; it took me a few seconds but I realize that the object appeared to be a tree, yet even that was in the form of cubes! It had a trunk which upon closer inspection, revealed segmentations in the wood, and the leaves were clumped together similarly within a cubic from, as if they had to conform to that space like everything else I have seen. Beyond the cliff was no less than a vast ocean, the water shimmering in a way that looked artificial, I would not be surprised if they were composed of cubes too.

Though now grasping the basic concept of how this world took forms, I couldn't help but be taken aback by sight rising above the horizon. The source of heat and light itself conformed to the form of a cube! And as I gazed at it-it did not blind me, so I was fortunate to take in the unconventional and partly surreal beauty of it.

I turned back to the direction I was originally facing, and gazed at myself. This world conformed its matter into cubes yet I remain immune to it? I seem to retain the form I "remember" having, I use the term "remember" loosely because I truly don't remember anything chronologically, and only general knowledge is in my possession.

I feel as if I am a newborn again, beholding the world for the first time, discovering all that is new and all that there is to see, only this time I am able to comprehend...well mostly. I once again wonder my initial thoughts, this time however they became more direct. What if there are others like me? If so, was it they who brought me here? Am I supposed to wait for them? That last question seemed to be as good an explanation as any, so I sat, making myself as comfortable as I could and waited.

Hours passed; nothing except the rising of the sun and the passing of clouds were events. Not only did I grow bored, I grew impatient, having the distinct feeling patience was never a great virtue of mine in the first place. I did not believe anyone was going to look for me, if I was really meant to wait you would think whom ever placed me here would have left some sort of message explaining everything, but no, zilch. The most logical option now was to explore, sure I was safe here, but I don't believe in doing nothing expecting whatever I need to fall into my lap.

I trudged up the hill which was higher than it seemed from below, and in fact did block my entire view of what was beyond it. At the peak, I saw below me a plain, a grassy area that stretched for a mile or so, and beyond it was a tree line alluding to a forest. The plain itself happened to be inhabited by creatures, though none of my kind…still I could see cattle, pigs and sheep roaming it. One would be comforted by the fact that they are not "alone", except I don't find the prospect of only having animals as companions very comforting, I'd much rather see my own kind…if they even exist.

* * *

Naruto

Day 1-Dusk

I have long since passed the tree line mentioned earlier, the forest has become denser as I go, the sun's rays can no longer reach me at this point. My stomach protests its lack of nutrition, and I frown knowing there is nothing to pacify this hunger. I trek this wilderness some more until I see something, I widen my eyes to find that the figure is humanoid in shape. I knew I couldn't be the only one! I dashed towards the figure, the dark kept the finer features from my vision, I could tell though that it was definitely a man, and shouted, "Hey! Over here!" The figure however remained completely motionless facing away from me. I stopped a few feet away to catch my breath, and asked, "Hey buddy, I haven't seen another soul all day, 'ya think you can tell me where I am?"

The man was still motionless for a moment, then as if by a delayed reaction turned to face me, revealing a horribly disfigured face! I couldn't help but yelp in justified surprise, I now noticed the sickly green skin as the flesh of his face seemed to be thin and…rotting. He moaned a droning moan at me, so I assumed that he was sick or something. "Uh, are you alright?" I asked wanting to believe that this couldn't be too out of the ordinary. Oh, how very wrong I was.

The man closed the distance between us, and with icy fingers grasped my arm, as his mouth guided itself to my arm's flesh adrenalin kicked in. I was able to break free before this…freak tried to eat me! I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, but soon I ran across creatures identical to the one I just encountered, and they too moaned lifelessly at me, wanting of my flesh. I "remembered" such things to be a work of fiction, yet here they were in the rotting, cannibalistic flesh: zombies. Screwed up to the max.

This forest went on forever, and the more I ran the more monsters I came across, one such a being with no flesh whatsoever and was literally only bone, yet it was animate, and this one was armed! It shot arrows at me with its bow, I was fortunate however being that none of them made their mark. Of course I ran more, but at this rate I would run out of energy and eventually be killed, so I thought of a better idea.

Instead of running, I climbed the nearest tree taking refuge from the monsters below, the sickly things gathered around it, knowing at me in vain, as did the skeletons' arrows could not find their target. I believed myself to be relatively safe for the moment, but again this was not to be.

I heard a hissing sound from behind me, and when I turned to locate the source I found eight red orbs looking back at me. Now spiders aren't usually a big deal, but this sucker was the size of dog! It lunged at me, but I managed to kick it away; however it remained on the tree top with me. It would have gone for a second lunge had I not repeatedly bashed its skull hard enough to send it flying of the treetop. Not taking any chances, I jumped from treetop to treetop; all the while my new "friends" followed me, a skeleton occasionally taking a shot at me hoping to get lucky. I settled on a higher elevated tree to maximize my distance between me and those monsters.

While this was a solution it was neither perfect nor permanent, I couldn't stay up here forever, and I didn't know if these monsters would let up, if ever. Spiders could still crawl up these trees so I had to keep a vigil, there would be no rest for me.

Trapped in a monster infested land with no food, water, shelter, or people to rely on.

This was going to be a _long_ night.


	2. Day 2

Sup folks! Sorry I procrastinated for so long. I was, of all things, playing Minecraft a lot. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you don't want me to keep rambling on right?

**DISCLAMER:** If I owned any of this it wouldn't be a _fan_ fiction would it? See the logic?

* * *

Naruto

Day 2-Dawn

As I predicted, I got not a wink of sleep through this horrible night, every moan that howled, every shot that whizzed through the air, and every hiss of those eight legged freaks reminded me I was in never-ending peril. My adrenaline shot up so many times I'm sure it ran out, unfortunately that was the only chemical in my body that served to keep me awake. With the stress I've been under it's a miracle I haven't given out already, however I no longer expect any mercy to be given, as I fear my efforts in self-preservation will be made in vain.

But in fact nothing short of a miracle just occurred! The sun, that beautiful block of radiance and life arose from the horizon and, believe it or not, set those bastards ablaze! I could hear their cries of pain and was morbidly delighted at the sight of their demise. Soon all of them were banished by the light, and the forest did not hear another echo of their presence, returning to quietude.

I made my way down to the forest floor cautiously, not believing that I was so fortunate as to have them all perish. After taking a moment to survey the general area, I deemed it worthy to explore without fear. I suppose I should question as to why the sun destroyed those monsters as if answering my prayers; perhaps there is a greater force at work here than I can comprehend, perhaps that is the way things work in this reality, or perhaps it was a freak of nature that occurred, to be frank I could care less as long as the results served me.

Rather easily putting those thoughts aside, I resumed trekking as I did the previous day and the hours seemed to slip away as the sun reached its peak once more. I was now in a more mountainous area, though many trees were still present. As it did yesterday my stomach protested against me for not feeding it, this time of course more loudly and in desperation. After everything I had gone through thus far my situation was still no better than it how started, as I was still hopelessly lost, had no food or water, or shelter, and in this crazy place it was a safe bet that at sundown those creatures would return with a severe case of the munchies. In my frustration my fist collided with the truck of a tree with all my might.

Initially I regretted that decision due the inevitable recoil my hand sustained, but and unexpected result came about that would do no less than ensure my survival, even if I was not yet fully aware of that fact. A block of the tree I just punched had miniaturized and floated between the rest of the trunk. To my fascination the laws of physics worked differently than I predicted as well, only air occupied the space the block of wood once did, yet the rest of the tree remained unhindered and floated with no seeable support. I seemed to accept this much more easily than I thought I would.

My attention returned to the miniaturized block, and while it was a completely raw material, I decided this was the closest thing to a tool that I was going to get, so I took it. In my hand it returned to normal size, but hardly had any weight to it, and…I'm not sure how I did this, but somehow I knew that if I concentrated my thoughts on the block that it would change. Illogical but fact, I saw the block transform into a more refined form of wood before my eyes. If you though that was incredible, I also knew by instinct, that the one block in my hand was not so, it was four occupying the same space. It was as if that knowledge was programmed into me as naturally as I could breathe.

I decided to experiment with this a bit, I placed one block down and the block in my hand remained there. I placed the remaining blocks down and my hand became empty, confirming my instinct. I then wondered if I could reacquire them the same way I did the first time. I punched them repeatedly; each punch earning another crack within the structure until it finally broke apart, leaving a miniaturized version of what was there before, confirming my suspicions. I gathered up the other wooden planks that I set down and began harvesting more wood from the tree I attacked, and converted them into wooden planks.

With the knowledge that I could convert these blocks by willing it I decided to experiment again, I commanded four of my blocks to fuse into one to see if anything resulted in that. I was rather surprised to find that I had created an entirely different block, and upon it appeared to be graphics of tools (though I could not touch them). I placed it down then laid my hand on it, and in doing so I felt that instinctual programming again, I knew that from this I could create more complex things.

After a few hours of experimentation and wood gathering I now had a complete set of viable wooden tools. A pickaxe, a sword (or rather a pointed stick really), an axe, and a shovel. Though they were only wooden they would have to serve defend me as I had nothing else in my possession but spare wooden planks.

I recollected what I now call a crafting table, and resumed my journey to an unknown destination, the only thing in my hand being a pickaxe as all of my other possessions I simply…had. I know not how to explain that too, it's the same way the whole same two identical objects in same space thing. I am still learning the limits of this plane of existence.

At the side of a mountain I spot something peculiar. Black spots embedded into the stone, and as I stared at it I had the sudden urge to…touch it…to feel it…to take it! I struck at it with my axe and as with the wood before cracks appeared on the block as it was being hammered away. Eventually it yielded a small black object, taking it into my hands I gazed at it, perhaps I was confused as to what it was but seemed like a type of coal. The prospect that I discovered a fossil fuel was welcome, if I could find a way to utilize this it may make my existence here all the more bearable. There were more coal blocks from where that came from, so I dug deeper into the mountain, thankful that the stone above didn't come down on me.

When I had finished I had collected a fair amount of the new product, but looking outside I could see that the day was almost gone, and obviously I had no interest in risking my safety. It was somewhat dark in the small cave I had carved out, some light would be welcome. Then I remembered the coal what if I could fuse it like I had done the wood? Concentrating once again, I focused on both the wooden sticks in my possession and the coal, and in my hand appeared a stick with an unlit but almost luminescent head. However it was no source of light as far as I could tell, it looked to be a failed experiment.

Frustrated I threw it against the stone wall, only to have another wonder of this world catch me off guard. It stuck to the wall and was instantly lit in a small flame! At least now I knew how to make a dependable source of light, even I didn't understand how or why it worked. In the distance I could hear a familiar moan, and a chill ran up my spine, I realized that the entrance to my "hidey hole" was wide open, which of course just wouldn't do. I had some cobblestone blocks on hand, the solution seemed rather simple, I blocked off the entrance which I could break apart in the morning.

My stomach protested again, and I verbally apologized to it, promising myself the next day would be dedicated to gathering sustenance. For now I would get as much rest as I could.

* * *

Again sorry for the delay, seeing as how I got such a great response from all of you I will dedicate more time to continuing this story.


	3. Day 3

I know you all hate me for procrastinating, although to be fair I do have a few "legitimate" reasons as to why took so long just to write this relatively short chapter. The first being that I myself was rather uncertain as to where it was going to go much the same way as where the game Minecraft was going to go. Now that the game has been fully released I have a better idea of where I can take the characters without feeling like I'm pulling shit out of my ass with things that have nothing to do with either the game or the anime.

So enough of the yapping, lets get down too it.

**DISCLAMER:** If I owned any of this it wouldn't be a _fan_ fiction would it? See the logic?

* * *

Day 3-Dawn

My stomach was furious with me; it barely allowed me rest without knawing at my psyche to remind me of its neglect. When I awoke darkness was still prevalent outside further cascaded by a light fog, but even though that I could make out a soft glow through the mist and as time moved forward the sun's rays made themselves more pronounced. In the distance I could hear the miscellaneous groans of pain and protests by the monsters whom were at bane by the light.

Yeah, screw you too nightwalkers.

I gathered my things and broke apart my makeshift barrier stepping back out into the world. Surveying the area I pondered for a bit deciding what I should do next, obviously my next course of action would be getting something to eat, but didn't see anything that could-

_Snort._

Only a small distance away from me grazed a lone innocent pig…and it looked like a rather plump one… My mouth began salivating, and I could feel the liquid drip from my mouth not caring for any sort of etiquette others might have inhibitions for. Mine was a waterfall that glistened in the sun, all of my though was turning predatory and I had no desire to rationalize it. I brought out my flimsy blade and stepped with care towards the succulent looking creature, the last thing I needed to do was startle it. I would not have my first meal in days escape me.

As soon as I was close enough I abandoned stealth and bellowed, "Give me your piggy meats!" as plunged my blade into it. I viciously assaulted the innocent creature expecting red fluid and entrails to spill out. But instead as after it cried in vain for me to cease the whole body disappeared! In its place however were two pieces of what I assumed were the pig's remains, and I took them for myself. Inspecting the meat for a moment it impossible to tell weather or not it was healthy enough to eat, I of course had nothing to cook it with there by eliminating any foreign bodies invisible to the naked eye, so finally answering the prayers of my poor stomach I feasted ravenously on the meat.

Despite being raw, it was delicious.

A smile of great content was on my face and I felt that it would not leave anytime in the foreseeable future. And though I would go hungry again I at least knew I could easily get more, the better task at hand was to find…someone other than myself. True, I was getting better at surviving despite having no knowledge of my own past or what skills I may have had, but that innate instinct that told me survival depended on relying others of my kind was very much on the forefront of my thoughts. It was simply…depressing to think I was alone.

I'm pretty sure I don't know everything, but I know that to be alone was something I could not live with without going mad.

…_sss…_

A soft sound managed to interrupt my thoughts and I became more alert, watching listening for whatever just made it and hoped it was only my imagination or only a small harmless creature. My natural radar only detected silence, perhaps it was just in my head. My body eased as no confirmation of the sound came up, attributing it to the local fauna.

_ssSSSS!_

This time the sound was much more pronounced…and was coming from right behind me! I turned to the source to find something truly hideous, it was at least my height if not taller, had no appendages other than the four stubs under it, its skin was a pale green even more sickly looking than that of a zombie, and its face had a permanent scowl on it as terrifying as its pitch black soulless eyes. It continued to hiss at me then began flashing as if it were a kind of warning sign; at witch point all of my instinct told me to do the most obvious thing.

Run.

I got off maybe two or three steps when a loud boom pierced my ears and a powerful force propelled me forward a short distance in the air. I landed hard on my side tumbling for a bit before finally stopping. My bones ached and my ears rang with a thousand bells, the jarring experience left me inert on the ground for a few good minutes. Eventually I regained my bearings and managed to bring myself back up albeit staggering a bit, all the while I wondered why the creature didn't finish me off as it so obviously held the power to. The answer came when I looked in the direction where it should have been. Where it was standing was in place an impressive crater, it appeared that this particular monster could self destruct, but this function puzzled me as this would be the kind of thing I would expect it to do if it were cornered or provoked, yet it did so for no reason other than to see me dead even if it died with me.

I gritted my teeth and my hand balled into vengeful fist, and I said to no one in particular with venom in my throat, "What kind of sick and twisted world would make a gigantic exploding green penis? This is bullshit!" it was more shouted than inquired. Nevertheless what was done was done, and no amount of shaking my fist would avenge myself against the creeping death penis. In fact, that was the perfect name for it: Creeper.

I made a mental note to kill every single one that I saw from that moment on; I _will_ have my vengeance…

* * *

Day 3-Afternoon

I've been trekking again for a while now with no more luck finding others of my kind or evidence of their existence. I am now in a mountainous valley littered with tall grass, plenty of trees, ponds, and docile animals. If there was a good place to settle in this crazy world this would be it.

A frown (1)comes over my face. Though I could wander this world in search of my kind that I long for so much, I must concede that it wouldn't be my best option; in fact it was slim to none that I would actually find someone. Letting that reality sink in I shut my eyes as a sense of defeat washed over me, but when they reopened I had a new determination that shone through my eyes alit like a fire. I would do more that survive in this environment, I would thrive in it, conquer it, and perhaps maybe I would cross paths with another someday. For now however there was much work to be done.

* * *

And thats it, a bit more of the same I'm afraid, but don't worry the next chapter will be far more interesting and comeing soon...for real this time.

(1) Stop snickering. I can tell your doing it behind your screen...


	4. Day 14

**DISCLAMER:** If I owned any of this it wouldn't be a _fan_ fiction would it? See the logic?

* * *

Naruto

Day 14-Dusk

I look out my glass window observing the last glimmer of golden rays turn ever darker and redder as their source withdrew from the world. I always feel a melancholy during this time of day, not simply because I know what lurks outside all too giddy that the cursed sun isn't there to damn them, but because I have nothing left to preoccupy myself, giving me too much time to _think_. After all, standing here in my wooden fortress atop a lower mountain summit, what is there to do? It's quite spacious and cozy mind you, so far comprised of two floors furnished with the essentials that I've acquired in the past two weeks, my needs are met well. However it's also very devoid of what I crave most, a need I can't sate and am constantly reminded as every one of my footsteps echoes in my hall, crying out the same question and never met with an answer.

Why am I alone?

I am protected in my small fort, safe; I've accumulated a bountiful amount of resources in the mines I've created. Better armor, tools, and weapons I've stockpiled, each day yielding more as I continue to grow my one man empire, innovating, improving, learning, the only pursuit being to find if there are any limits to what I can accomplish, and find a way to break them in two. That is my life during the day, by night I don't go out, by night all I can do is ponder, rest, and dream. Some nights I have dangerous thoughts, to equip my armaments and go out into the cold dark blanket to challenge those monsters, to test myself against them if only to find out if I really am strong enough to live in this world. Only the base, self preservation instincts keep me within sanity, as much as it damages my ego to say this, but I have little else to live for.

How long will I stand? To what end will this come other than one of two? I struggle all my life, risking limb and a few precious treasures until my body is too lame to even get out of bed, to simply lie there until I never move again and this body of a strange animal within his crude palace is claimed by the world he fought so hard against? Or more likely I make a mistake, I don't see the shadow of a creeper behind me, or a lucky arrow makes its mark ending me before I get the chance to lie in my bed to wait until my last breathe passes.

When you're the only conscious being that exists, with the ability to change the world around you does that not make you a god? If so then it's no wonder why gods create other beings to be by their side, the definition is irrelevant with nothing to compare it to. In the end however, all gods desire love more than anything. To give and receive it; for all to become better by it.

As my steps echo through my hall I hear something else. I count an echo, another, and not my footsteps. To confirm this I stop right in my tracks, and a sound reverberates through my hall not of my making. A knocking, from my door that led out into the unforgiving wilds.

An electric chill snaked around my spine slithering downwards. Never, not once has any enemy I've encountered been able to gather the wits to make such a sound. A zombie would bang and try to smash at the door, groaning and moaning in that irritating way it does, and they were easy enough to deal with. Nothing else, not a creeper, skeleton, or spider seemed to have the ability to pound against the door and were content to stand at attention, waiting for their prey to come out, which usually resulted in a few well practiced impalements and slices. But what was happening now was entirely different. The knocks were controlled and even, sequenced in three at a time. This of course suggested something that was not only bipedal with hands, but something that knew properly how to use them, something with an intellect.

In my mines, my senses would whisper to me, even though I was surrounded by lights, had checked every cranny around me I always felt a subtle pair of eyes on me. I would look around and find nothing, not a skittering or a groan, but absolute silence. I would always shrug it off, but I knew, in the corner of my eye, in the dark recess you could never reach something lied in wait. A shadow that left a splinter in your brain that you could never pull out.

The knocks continued, and silently I went to a nearby chest of mine, and grabbed the hilt of an iron blade. Just as cautiously I approached the door, mouth turning dry and heart working twice as hard from a minute ago. My hands were jittery yet at the same time responded less to more controlled commands. Instinct was a driving force now, and every fiber of my being primed to repel the invader, for I knew my life depended on it. A hesitant hand reached for the knob, shaking, chilled to the bone, but nonetheless obeyed me. I sprang the door open and poised myself to strike.

What I saw shocked me to the core, I never could have predicted such a thing in a million years.

* * *

Sakura

Day-14 Dusk

An arrow is knocked into my bow as my back is braced against a tree, my haggard breathe passing only through my dry burning nostrils to minimize the amount of sound I create. For the moment I do my best not to give away my position, and I need the element of surprise on my side. The bone frame of a man also wielding a bow was only a few paces from me, and we had been exchanging fire for a small while now, evident by the litter we've left in the bark of several trees. At this point he has not even touched me, either because I am too nimble or he is a lousy shot, in any event I have made plenty of hit marks on him, and one more should end this without fuss. By my count there are thirty-two arrows in my possession, obviously more then enough for one skeleton but they are still precious, after all he isn't the only thing to mark me as a quarry.

I peered behind the bark, and there it stood with that permanent grin, which would be misleading considering the way he scanned the area in a rather dumbfounded manner, he had no idea where I was. Nothing audible came from me as my arrow took its sight to the skull, I pulled back the string to its maximum as the potential energy mounted, begging to become kinetic. I held my breath to steady my body as much as it could, although my lips were tugged upward with satisfaction at the last moment as I released. It fell over in a heap clacking against itself, and that was the end of that.

Two weeks ago I woke up in this miserable world, no memory of anything before, except some general knowledge excluding history, and strange talents in creating things. All that I knew for certain was my name: Sakura. This whole time I'd been on a private quest, to find out what this world was, and if possible, to find others like me. Up until very recently those goals didn't seem likely to be met, two nights ago though I spotted what looked like a light in the night horizon and naturally investigated. Each night I would see the light, still where it was before and would know that I had gotten closer to it.

Now that I am close enough, I see it for what it truly is, a structure atop a low summit, lit by torches along its walls: civilization.

* * *

Sakura

Day-14 Night

I stood at the door, heaving a little from the more than brisk hike up the mountain. I wonder who could dwell in there, what they would look like, or if they would even welcome me, but of course it was either face their judgment or carry out my own sentence in the wilds. The choice was clear. Even so, when my hand knocked upon the door three times it was soft and rather timid.

No answer, they probably didn't hear it. I emboldened myself and knocked more assertively this time, again in three, and again no answer. I knocked once more and this time the door sprang open. I froze at the sight of a young man with sword in hand ready to impale me, I couldn't resist yelping, and apparently neither could he.

We both stood there for a moment, in disbelief, somehow not fully registering that we were actually staring into the eye of another human being. His stance softened, as did his manic oceanic eyes, and we simply stared at each other as if looking upon the most astounding thing in existence, because to us, this was true.

And as we continued to gaze we felt…we knew one another. Yes, that crazy golden hair, the marks on his face, he was even wearing the ridiculously colored jumpsuit. I heard a word escape his lips, "Sakura".

And I knew his, "Naruto," he could hear from me.

Flabbergasted would be a gross understatement, and almost comically we continued gaze at each other not speaking another word, for we could not find any. It seemed though that Naruto became aware of this enough to at least mutter these words, "I, uh, come in, come in. I'm pretty sure you don't want to stay out there right?" he said blinking and attempting to compose himself. After permitting me to enter he shut the door behind me, and I took that moment to behold his makeshift stronghold, and I must say, I was impressed with the resources he managed to gather.

Naruto it seemed though had an anxious look in his eye, and I wouldn't be surprised if mine reflected the emotion. Again we found ourselves transfixed, staring at each other as if expecting some grand event to appear by our meeting. Naruto spoke first managing a rather skittish "Hi."

"Hi," I replied to him in a similar fashion.

We both noticed the pattern of using a few words followed by awkward silence, the boy in front of me seemed to find this even more uncomfortable then I did. "So…how are you?" his throat released softly.

"Oh, no worse for ware," I replied simply.

This was getting us nowhere.

Naruto had a look of growing impatience, but retained his composure when saying, "So, is there anyone else with you?"

To this I frowned, "I was hoping you had others with you, maybe even explain how I got here."

At my statement Naruto looked at me with a mix of apprehension and disappointment. "You don't know either?" he asked with disbelief in his voice.

"Either? What do you mean 'either'? You know my name so I assume you know what's happening right?" I threw the question back at him.

"I don't even know how I knew your name!"

"Well I don't know how I know yours."

Naruto's fists clenched at his hair as if threatening to pull him out, frustration pouring out of his body, and this gave me apprehension as I took a step back. He seemed to stammer a bit, "This, this doesn't make any sense." The boy who I half knew looked at me with want, as if doing so could extrapolate the answers we both desperately needed, "We know each other but, we don't know why, or how? Sakura who are we?" he pleaded with desperation coursing though his voice, like he'd been told a painful truth and was asking me to tell him that it was not so.

But I couldn't give it to him, to heaven I wish I could, I wish I had those answers that could wipe away the disappointment and despair that crept on his features. I felt like I had more than underwhelmed him, disappointed someone I held dear even though a few minutes ago I wasn't aware he existed. And in truth his frustration was becoming my own, and his pressing of the subject was tearing at me, and I couldn't take it anymore. "I don't know!" I cried, releasing the tension within me, and at this Naruto seemed to shrink from his interrogative and needing stance. I could see he hadn't meant to make me uncomfortable, and he gazed at me in an apologetic manner, to which my face receded to gentle forgiveness.

Still, we hadn't made any progress so far, and I wondered what he was thinking at the moment.

* * *

Naruto

In one fell swoop, my hopes had never been lifted so high and then come crashing down so rapidly in the time I have been conscious. I was elated beyond compare, and then utterly devastated. I had hoped that if anyone could help me, give me purpose or perspective, that I would finally get some sort of closure. But this was not to be it seemed.

I was indeed greatly disappointed, however, and though this frustrated me to no end I knew that I had to count my blessings. I looked at her, her features and form so familiar as if I had seen them everyday, and though I recall no history of her or she of me. In the least we were together again, that is if this really is an "again".

I gave an apologetic look for my outburst forcing one of her own, to which she smiled at me in reconciliation, and I mentally thanked her for her understanding. "Well," I started, wanting to put that small episode behind us, "we may not know how or why, but that doesn't matter as long we're together I suppose."

Her smile brightened, "True enough, though I hope you don't lose your cool anymore like always."

My brow furrowed bemusedly at her asking, "How do you know what I always do? We barely even know our names!"

"Because I'm always right, and you know it too!" she retorted with her raised chin as if to smugly look down upon me.

In my throat I felt a laugh bubble up to the surface, and I felt no reason to hold it back. For a moment, emotions that not moments ago were as a distant dream as catching the sun welled in me. My laughter filled the room without an ounce reticence, and not long after I could hear Sakura's joining mine fervently. It was like everything else yielded to this moment, permitting us to feel unburdened, and innocent. This joy, I feel as though I've missed it dearly.

Because I've missed a dear old friend. She was really here, in front of me, and nothing could take this moment ways from me.

_SssSSSS_ _Boom!_

Except that, that would about do it.

Loud though it was, and I instinctively ducked in response, my home seemed to remain untouched, from the inside at least. The explosion however wasn't far off, and normally I would simply be glad that the terrible phallus had...for lack of better phrasing, gone off early, were it not something reaching my ears that did not at all blend with the boom.

A very human, guttural shout, from outside.


End file.
